One Hundred Words
by Boyue
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge: Russia x China
1. Chapter 1

_APH and its characters © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Russia x China_

_Boyue's Note: 100 theme challenge… Here we go! D8_

* * *

**100. Relaxation**

Ivan blinked up at the pale ceiling. It would be much more comfortable to rest in bed but his body was too exhausted to make it into the bedroom. Instead, he had settled on the couch that left his long legs dangling off the armrest. He shifted and sighed with fatigue. He gave a brief look at his white socks before he squeezed his eyes close, letting his arm hang off the side of the couch.

He faintly heard a door opening but his mind had already drifted off elsewhere. Soft and light footsteps – like those of a ghost – paced about the house. Ivan let his head tilt as he listened to the distant noise; not too loud to bother him, but loud enough to keep him awake.

It wasn't until he felt a gentle caress to his cheek that he forced an eye open. He greeted Yao with a tired smile. Yao brushed his fingers through his hair and leaned down to leave a chaste kiss on the top of his nose.

"Go to bed," Yao instructed, massaging his jaw.

"Too tired to move," Ivan responded.

He let his eyes close and leaned into the soothing strokes on his cheek. The strokes were slowly driving his weariness away. In its place, sleepiness took place. He frowned a bit when he felt Yao's hand leaving his skin. But a smile took over his face as he felt Yao's weight coming down on him. He brought his arm up and placed it on Yao's lower back, anchoring his lover on top of him. Yao was light enough that he didn't feel crush; if anything, the added weight made him feel more relaxed.

He turned his head and took a deep inhale. The scent of peonies filled his nostrils. He let out a small chuckle as Yao nuzzled against his neck and gave him a kiss. With his arms loosely around Yao, Ivan took his time to unwind the troubles of the day.

* * *

**99. Solitude**

Ivan watched the Asian family from the opposite end of the room. He watched them chatter amongst themselves. He watched them laugh at some inside joke. Whatever the joke was, it must have been inappropriate because Yao quickly scowled and smacked Yong Soon in the back of the head. The younger one just giggled it off and threw himself at his older brother. He watched Yao wrestle the tenacious Korean off of him. He watched the younger sister repeatedly slap Yong Soo in the back and shout something fast in Taiwanese. He watched Hong Kong stare dully with a face that said 'not again'. He watched Kiku stay at the sideline and try to keep them from making a scene.

He watched even though it made his insides twisted into knots. Even though his eyes burnt with jealousy at every touch and every laugh exchanged between them. Every word said – none of which he understood – was like a thousand gunshots to his heart. His throat dried up. His muscles tensed. His fingernails cut into his skin. His lips turned pale from his hard bite. Their happiness taunted him, like the free sky to a caged bird.

And still he stayed at the opposite side and watched them. He watched and wished if only, somehow, he could be part of that family.

* * *

**98. Puzzle**

Ivan rested his chin on top of Yao's shoulder. He squeezed Yao by the waist and sighed loud and dramatic. To his dismay, Yao ignored him and kept his eyes on the Nintendo DS in his hands. The black stylus wiggled in his hand as he poked at the screen while the Kitty-chan keychain dangled in air.

Ivan stole a look at the dual screen and wondered what was so interesting about the game. There was a man with a top hat and a little boy on screen. Yao skipped through the dialogues and the screen changed into that of a table with candles and a man eating a meal. Ivan rolled his eyes and pouted. He had never been too interested in video games.

"Yao, play with me instead~!" he whined and nudged his occupied lover. "I'm more fun~!"

Once again, Yao ignored him and focused his attention on the game. Ivan bumped their heads together and watched him write a number on the screen. After Yao input the answer, the little boy flashed on the screen. Then a huge 'INCORRECT' lit up. Yao clicked his tongue with frustration.

"Did you lose?" Ivan asked with an eager smile. "Are you done playing then?"

"Shhhh!" Yao groaned, "I need to think."

Ivan let out a whine and gave Yao a hard squeeze on the waist, which in return, earned him a hard nudge from the elbow. He sighed in defeat. He watched Yao furrow his brows and bite his lips as he tried to deduce the answer. An idea occurred to him then: if he couldn't tear Yao way from the game, perhaps he could help him finish it quicker. He leaned forward and read the question thoroughly just as Yao put in another answer.

"Wrong again?" Yao mumbled under his breath, puffing his cheeks.

"The answer is three," Ivan said.

Yao eyed him with doubt. Ivan smiled and poked him in the cheek. He pointed the screen and explained how he got his answer. Yao tilted his head as he listened, nodding every now and then.

"Aiyah! It's so obvious," Yao exclaimed with a pouty smile. He quickly scribbled the answer in, and when the game accepted it as the correct answer, he bounced a little on the couch. He grinned and said, "You are good, Ivan!"

Ivan giggled and held Yao close. He took his chance to place a kiss on Yao's neck. To his delight, Yao turned quickly and returned the kiss to his nose. He nuzzled into his neck while Yao pressed on with the storyline. As soon as the next puzzle began, Yao shifted into his arms and leaned against him.

"How about this one?" Yao asked.

Ivan blinked at the screen and sighed with a laugh. He pulled Yao closer into his embrace and read the question. He never thought he could be happy playing video games with Yao.

* * *

**97. Safety First**

Ivan knew something would go wrong when Yao didn't buckle his seatbelt after they got into the car. He clicked his own seatbelt and turned toward Yao, who was adjusting the rearview mirror.

"Buckle your seatbelt," Ivan said with a smile, "safety first!"

"It's fine," Yao responded, shifting the gear. "No one really uses these things."

"Ehh? But you should always use your seatbelts!"

"Don't worry." Yao laughed and stepped on the gas pedal. "It only takes about 5 minutes to get to the restaurant anyways."

Ivan frowned. He turned his head and watched Yao back out of the driveway. It was his first time being in Yao's car, and he was quite pleased with Yao's back-up skill. But as soon as the gear was shifted into Drive, Ivan changed his opinion about Yao's driving skill. He clutched his seat as the car sped down the street. He was certain Yao was going quite beyond the speed limit.

"Y-Yao… Aren't you driving kind of fast?" he asked in a light-hearted tone even as his heart raced. He held in a scream as Yao cut through three lanes without so much as a glance at the mirror. He thought they would have surely run over the woman in the bicycle in front of them.

"Everyone drives like this," Yao answered matter-of-factly.

"R-really?" Ivan laughed nervously. He looked out the window and squealed in horror as a truck pulled up dangerously close next to them. He was seriously surprised that the cars didn't crash into each other.

"Aiyah… I think I made a wrong turn." Yao braked hard in the middle of the road.

Ivan's eyes snapped wide open as Yao pulled the car back to their original lane by cutting between a motorcycle and an SUV. He gripped his seatbelt and tried to steady his breathing.

"Oh, Ivan! When we get there," Yao said as he made a turn at the red-light without slowing down the car. Ivan gulped when the car swerved into the opposite traffic. But Yao just kept talking, "You have to try their fish fin soup. It's the best!"

"A-ah. O-okay," Ivan stuttered, beads of sweat trailing down his neck. He forced a smile and said, "If we m-make it there."

* * *

**96. In the Storm  
**

Ivan had never been through a typhoon before. He gawked at the howling rain and heavy raindrops splattering against the glass. It was safe to say he was fully mesmerized by the prowess of the tropical storm. Behind him, Yao sat on the couch and watched the weather report.

Ivan gasped with excitement as the gust picked up a cardboard box and tossed it about like a plaything. He watched old newspapers roll on the sidewalks and soda cans slam into boarded-up doors. He giggled as pieces of over-spilled trash escaped from their prison.

He broke away from the window and turned to Yao with a beaming smile.

"Yao gets such fun storms!"

"What are you talking about?" Yao frowned. "How is it fun!"

"Your storms have 'woosh woosh' wind~!" Ivan flapped his arms in the air and giggled childishly.

"Don't you have storms back home?"

"We get snowstorms," Ivan said as he shuffled over. He flopped on the couch and rested his head on Yao's laps. He looked up, grinning. "When the snow comes, I can't hear anything. The snow erases everything."

"Ah, but it must be nice to have some peace and quiet." Yao put his hand on his forehead and rustled his beige hair.

"No," Ivan whispered, lowering his eyes. "It's scary. The snow makes me feel… alone."

Ivan pulled his chin up and smiled at Yao. He reached up and rubbed his fingers against Yao's cheeks. Yao clasped his hand and leaned into it.

"Your storms don't make me feel alone," he said.

"Because it's loud?" Yao raised an eyebrow.

"Hee, no. Because you are with me."

Ivan giggled as Yao glanced away shyly with a pink hue on his cheeks. He dragged their hands down and kissed the back of Yao's hand. He turned his eyes to the window and watched the visible wind batter the glass. He closed his eyes with a sigh and listened to the sound of the storm on the other side of his world.

* * *

**95. Advertisement  
**

Ivan quickly crumpled the newspapers in his hand. He hurried to the kitchen and shoved the paper ball into the very bottom of the trash can. In the midst of his important mission, he didn't hear the sound of Yao's footsteps following him in.

"What are you throwing away?" Yao asked.

Ivan jumped and took his foot off the pedal quickly, resulting in the top of the trashcan slamming down on his hand. He shook his head and giggled innocently. Yao narrowed his eyes and took a few steps forward. Ivan moved quickly and blocked the path to the trash can.

"Yao~ What's for dinner?"

"What are you hiding? Let me see!"

"It's just trash," Ivan said, putting his hands on Yao's shoulders. "It's nothing~!"

"Ivan! Move out of the way!"

"Y-Yao… I-It's nothing~! Let's eat out tonight! We haven't had Italian food in a while, da?"

Ivan yelped when Yao threw a hard punch at his chest. Yao grabbed him and shoved him out of the way. He fidgeted nervously, pressing his hand over his chest, as he watched Yao reach into the trashcan and dig up the crumpled newspapers. Yao straightened out the paper and flipped through the pages.

"Why were you throwing this a---"

Ivan gritted his teeth at Yao's loss of words. From the look on his face, he could anticipate the next reaction. He took a deep breath and braced himself. Yao blinked once; his hands shook violently as he slowly lifted his head up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yao screeched and jumped like a kangaroo on drugs.

"Y-Yao…"

"This… This…!" Yao hissed. He rocked the paper in his hands and turned it over. He jabbed erratically at the one-page ad with details about a live concert with Kitty-chan and Friends. Yao wheezed for air; his eyes watered up.

"Yao," Ivan said nervously, "you know they are just people in costumes…"

The angry look from Yao shut him up completely. He backed off and sighed dejectedly. Yao studied the advertisement again and exhaled dreamily.

"This must be a dream," Yao whispered, running his fingers up and down the inked ad, double-checking that it was for real.

Ivan wished it was a dream. Then he wouldn't have to deal with Kitty-chan. Yao folded the newspapers neatly like a treasure and held it against his chest. He came forward to Ivan and looked up with knotted brows.

"I want to go," he said with a pout.

"The tickets are really expensive…"

"Please, Ivan. Please?"

Ivan's cheeks flushed. He couldn't resist it whenever Yao begged him. Especially since Yao hardly ever asked for anything. He gulped happily and nodded his head before he even realized it. Yao threw himself into his arms and Ivan quickly secured his lover in his embrace. He nuzzled his cheek against the top of Yao's head, quietly regretting that he basically promised to cough up a few hundred dollars to buy tickets to a show he wouldn't enjoy. But when Yao squeezed him tightly, he forgot all about the money.

His heart jumped a beat when he found Yao's lips pressing against his. His mind went completely blank as Yao fumbled with the hem of his shirt. His body heated up. He tightened his arms around Yao's small body and pulled them closer. The newspapers crinkled between their chests. Yao pushed away and grinned in a way that he had never seen.

"Come to the bedroom in 5 minutes for a show," Yao said with a lick of his lips, "no tickets needed."

Ivan panted excitedly as Yao broke away and disappeared into the bedroom. He hurried after Yao and waited anxiously outside the bedroom. He had never been so eager to see a show.

* * *

**94. Last Hope  
(Continuation from 95. Advertisement)**

Ivan rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had been staring at the computer screen non-stop for the past six hours. As it turned out, Yao wasn't the only who was crazy-obsessed with Kitty-chan. The day the tickets to the concert went on sales, they were already sold out. And since they didn't find out about the concert until two days after it went on sales, Ivan had been having a hell of a time trying to find the tickets.

He browsed through the list on the auction site and sighed at the jacked-up prices. People were really indecent sometimes! As if he would pay triple the original ticket price! Then again, what price wouldn't he pay for Yao's happiness?

He surfed through the page and stifled a yawn as he tried to find a set of tickets for the cheapest price. He straightened up when something caught his eyes. Someone was auctioning two tickets. The price was unreasonable, but the username was what caught Ivan's attention.

"Kiku," Ivan mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the username.

He reached for his phone. It was time to make a phone call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Give me those tickets," Ivan said.

"...Braginski-san?"

"I need those Kitty-chan tickets. Give them to me," Ivan said.

"Excuse me, but I am afraid I cannot give them to you for free."

"Ehhh~ Why not? Aren't we friends, Kiku?"

"Uh… Um…"

"I'll buy you something nice in return, da?"

"It is really not a matter of that… If you give the tickets to you, it will be troublesome for me…"

"Ah-ha~ It won't, it won't!" Ivan took a glance at the screen. "I'll come over to your house and get them myself~!"

"A-ah! N-no… no! That is not necessary…"

"Then you want to come over?"

"N-no… I… Braginski-san…"

"Kiku, it's best to stay on my good side," Ivan giggled.

"I… I will mail them out to you as soon as possible."

"Ah-ha~ Thank you!"

Without waiting for Kiku's response, Ivan hung up the phone. He bounced out of the room and ran into the kitchen to find Yao washing the dishes. He slipped his arms around Yao's waist and giggled.

"Guess what~?"

"What is it?" Yao raised an eyebrow and wiped a bowl with the dishtowel.

"We are going to see Kitty-chan!"

Yao screamed with excitement and threw the bowl out of his hands. He jumped and latched on Ivan like a koala bear. Ivan laughed and playfully spun them in their kitchen.

"How did you get them?" Yao asked, cupping Ivan's face in his hands. "How much did you have to pay?"

"They are free!"

"Free? How?"

"It's a secret~"

Yao blinked and thought for a moment. But he shrugged it off and squeezed Ivan tightly, laughing the whole time. Ivan sighed with contently and nuzzled against Yao's neck.

It was good to have friends.

* * *

**93. Give Up  
**

"Give up already," Yao said.

Ivan shook his head and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He smiled at Yao and said, "I can fix the faucet."

"You've been here for five hours. It's alright. I'll call a repairman."

"Ahh~ No! I'm almost done! I just need to," Ivan said, turning the bolt. "I just need to put this back here and this over there…!"

They both gasped with surprise when a rush of water burst through the pipe, splashing Ivan in the face. Ivan tried to laugh it off, but Yao sighed and pursed his lips. Ivan grabbed a nearby towel and used it to wrap around the broken faucet. The water quickly soaked through the fabric and the excess water accumulated in the sink. Ivan frowned and stole a glance at Yao, who was staring at him.

"I just need a little more time," Ivan said with a smile, playing with the wrench in his hand.

Yao walked in and grabbed Ivan by the arm. He gave a hard tug and led Ivan toward the toilet seat. Ivan winced in preparation for a lecture, but instead, Yao grabbed the towel off the rack. He beamed a happy smile when Yao dried the water out of his hair. He shyly slipped his hands behind Yao's back. When Yao didn't react negatively, he pulled him a little closer to him. He smiled happily. Yao threw the towel off the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Give up?"

"No," Ivan said, shaking his head. "I promise you I'd fix it."

"Ivan…"

"I would never break a promise to you."

Yao lowered his eyes with a quiet sigh. He planted a kiss on Ivan's forehead. He broke away and headed out.

"I'll get you something to drink," Yao said before he left the room.

Ivan got off the toilet seat and stood next to the sink. He pouted and gave the faucet a hard knock with his wrench.

"Stupid tap!"

* * *

**92. All That I Have  
**

Yao glanced over at the little silver-haired boy standing next to him. He had never seen the boy before. Judging from the outfit and the facial feature, Yao figured the boy must be a foreigner.

The boy blinked his round eyes and smiled. Yao smiled too; he had always had a weakness for little children. He opened his bag and took out some sweet dumplings that he was saving for later. He extended the treats to the boy, who eyed them curiously.

"Have one," Yao said, "it's delicious!"

The boy looked up with some hesitation. He took one of the pink dumplings and held it in his hand. Yao took one as well and had a big bite. The boy bit into the dumpling and tested the taste. He gasped and smiled happily before eating the whole dumpling quickly.

"You want another one?" Yao asked, extending the treats again.

The boy took another one and ate it with a blush on his face. Yao watched and smiled to himself. The boy licked his lips and sucked on his fingers.

"Here, you can have the rest of it."

Yao stood up and handed the rest of the dumplings to the boy. The boy took them with a happy grin and greedily bit into one. Yao lingered a bit longer before he packed his bag and headed on his way.

He treaded through the foreign terrain, heading south toward his home. He paused in his trail when he heard hasty footsteps chasing after him. He watched the little boy rush toward him; the dumplings were already gone.

The little boy latched on to his pants and gave him a tug. Yao frowned and gently pushed the boy off him.

"That was all the food I have," he said.

The boy tilted his head and blinked with confusion. He reached forward and gripped Yao's pants. Yao palmed the boy on the shoulder and nudged him.

"H-hey… let go...!"

The little boy shook his head. He grabbed Yao by the shirt and pulled him down. Yao firmed his body and tightened his fist. But when he felt a soft kiss to his cheek, he relaxed. He kneeled down in front of the boy and playfully pinched his flushed cheek. The boy smiled shyly, but his light purple eyes were filled with sadness. His little gloved hands clutched Yao's collar.

Yao softened and patted the little boy on the head. It must be terrifying living alone in the snow-blanketed territory.

"Be good," Yao said, "and I'll bring you more dumplings next time!"

He doubted the boy understand what he said. But he figured that must have been a mutual understanding. When he smiled, the little boy smiled too.

* * *

**91. Drowning  
**

Ivan found Yao submerged in the bathtub. He stood at the edge and gazed down at the rippled water, blurring the view of his lover's naked body. He waited to see air bubbles floating to the surface. He counted the seconds, tried to remember how long a human could hold his breath underwater.

He stepped over to the head of the tub. He reached in the water – it was getting cold – and pulled the plug away. The water gurgled as it spiraled down the drain. He walked back over and dipped his arms into the water. He put his hands behind Yao's neck and lifted him out of the tub.

Yao took a loud wheeze for air. He coughed and choked out bathtub water. Ivan ran his hand up and down his back, hoping it would alleviate the pain of a near-death. Yao shuddered and ran his fingers through his drenched hair, pushing them out of his face.

Ivan kneeled by the tub and wiped the water from Yao's cheeks. Yao sniffled and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Yao," Ivan whispered, "what were you doing?"

Yao took a deep breath. His lips quivered and he hugged himself tight. Drops of water lingered on his eyelashes like translucent mascara. He turned over to Ivan and smiled weakly.

"I just wanted to know how it feels to live without you."

"How does it feel?"

"Feels like I'm going to die."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: 10 down... 90 to go! Dx_

_Happy Bastille Day! 8D  
_

_07.14.09_

_2:09 AM  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_APH and its characters © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Russia x China_

* * *

**90. Triangle**

Yao kicked his feet casually on the edge of the roof. Next to him, Yong Soo gripped his pants tightly.

"Why him?" Yong Soo hissed. "I don't understand! Why him?"

"I don't know," Yao responded with a shrug.

"I can treat you better," the Korean said, "I can love you better and more than Big-Nose ever could!"

"Hmm, I believe you."

"Then… Then why?" Yong Soo scooted over and locked his arms around Yao's waist. "Why didn't you choose me?"

Yao heaved his shoulders. He reached down and clasped Yong Soo's hand. He smiled briefly and shrugged again.

"I don't know," he said, and laughed. "You might as well ask me why the sky is blue!"

"Aniki!"

"Yong Soo," Yao said, squeezing the Korean's hand, "there is nothing to explain. I just do."

"You love him. Really? Really really love him?"

"Yes," Yao laughed, "I really really love him."

Yao broke their hands apart. He gave his little brother a pat on the back and stood up, stretching his legs. Yong Soo stayed seated on the edge with his chin tucked into his chest. Yao ruffled his hair and playfully tugged on the ahoge.

Yong Soo glanced up and sighed deeply. His ahoge sighed too.

* * *

**89. Through the Fire **

Ivan thrust into Yao's body. Yao bit his lip to keep himself from crying out with pleasure. He locked his arm behind Ivan's neck, encouraging his lover to take him further. Ivan pushed away and towered over the older man. He palmed the mattress and used it to support himself as he increased his thrusting, each hit aiming to deliver maximum pleasure.

Yao squirmed beneath him, his hands gripping the pillow so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He tossed his chin up, eyes barely open as he sounded out heavy moans.

"Ivan! Oh, ah… ah… Ivan! Ivan!"

Ivan spread Yao's legs wide and leaned in. He captured panting lips and slipped his tongue in for a quick invasion. His hips continued its duty, slamming hard into Yao's eager body. Yao left one hand behind his back and grabbed him closer.

"Ah-ah… I-Ivan!"

"Yes, Yao? Yes?"

"I-I… Oh…! Ah… Ah… Ivan!"

Ivan slipped his hand down and pumped the excited organ. Yao twitched and cried through gritted teeth. He pressed the side of his face into the pillow. Lips parted for precious oxygen. Ivan watched, studied the signs of bliss on Yao's perspiring face. He gripped the erection tighter and pumped it faster.

"I-Ivan," Yao moaned, licking his lips helplessly, "I-I can't… I can't…!"

Ivan slumped forward and held them in a passionate kiss. Tongues slicked in and out of each other's mouth. He rocked and Yao rocked with him. They broke the kiss with a gasp, praying for air. Yao knocked his head back.

"I-I can't… I can't…! I-I…"

"Me too, Yao. Me too," Ivan whispered.

He threw his head back. He cried out his lover's name as he released himself. Yao palmed his mouth to stop wanton moans from escaping as he emptied into Ivan's vigorous hand.

Ivan fell into Yao's arms. Their bodies coated with perspiration but neither wanted to move. Ivan buried his face into Yao's neck, taking his time to refill his lungs. After a moment, he pushed away and smiled down at Yao.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Like I was on fire," Yao whispered.

* * *

**88. Pain**

Ivan leaped off the couch the moment the door opened. He rushed to the door and greeted Yao with a big hug.

"I miss you so much~!" he whined, squeezing the life out of his lover.

"Aiyah… Okay, okay. You are hurting me."

"Yao, I need you!"

Ivan broke away but kept his arm around Yao's waist. He lifted up his finger, showing a fresh cut. The cut wasn't too deep, but blood had obviously been lost. Yao winced and looked up with concern.

"What happened!"

"I cut myself with the knife. It hurts! It hurts!"

"Ivan! You are so careless!" Yao scowled, taking the finger to examine it.

"Kiss it to make it feel better, yes?"

Yao scoffed and rolled his eyes. He took the finger and brought it to his lips. He gave a gentle kiss and pulled away. Ivan giggled with a thick blush.

"Does it still hurt?" Yao asked.

"Nope~ Yao makes all my pain goes away!"

* * *

**87. Food**

Ivan put down his chopsticks and sighed happily. He smiled at Yao, who was seated across the table.

"Yao's cooking is the best~!"

"Ah, thank you," Yao said, returning a proud smile.

"It would be nice if I could eat Yao's cooking every day~!"

Yao flinched. He turned his head away with a frown. Ivan giggled and took a sip of his tea.

"You can't come here every day. It's bothersome," the Asian scowled.

"Ah-ha~! Of course not," Ivan said with a nod. "That's why… Yao should come live with me!"

Yao jerked and threw his hands on the table. He stood up angrily with flushed cheeks.

"As if I would live with you! If you're done eating, go home!"

"Ehhh~ B-but but… what about dessert?"

"No dessert for you!"

Ivan whined loudly and looked almost like he was ready to throw a tantrum. Yao sighed and scratched his head in defeat. He slipped into the kitchen and came back out with a plate of sweet dumplings.

"You'll go home after this, right?"

"Mmm~ Hmm~!" Ivan nibbled on the sweet treat.

"If you really like my cooking," Yao mumbled into his sleeves, "I can bring you a lunchbox or something…"

"Only lunch? But I have to eat three meals a day~!"

"Don't be greedy!"

"How about this?" Ivan suggested, "We'll eat breakfast and dinner at my house and lunch at yours~!"

"That sounds like a lot of work," Yao grumbled.

"Hmmm~ It would be so much easier if Yao would live with me…"

"S-shut up! Go home already!"

Ivan giggled and nibbled his dessert, thinking he was already home.

* * *

**86. Seeing Red**

Blood was a hell of a stain to get rid of, and Yao was the only one who knew how to get it out. Ivan breathed heavily in the stuffy room. Their air conditioning must be broken again. He shifted and the mattress bounced under his weight. He watched Yao's head turn into the pillow. Messy black hair covered half of his face.

His eyes trailed the spots of crimson leading up to Yao's neck. The long and wide slit exposed the inner working of the human body. He jumped back on the trail and followed the spots to his hands. He rubbed his fingers against each other, still soaked with fresh blood. Sticky, he noticed.

He caught a splash of red on the petals of the sunflowers next to the bed. He leaned over and tried to clean them off. But he only made it worse, spreading the blood on his fingers onto the flowers. Pretty soon, his yellow sunflowers were tainted in a fresh coat of red.

He pulled his hands away then. If he plucked the petals, would they regrow new ones? On the other hand, he was fairly certain that he would wash the blood off.

But the bed and the sheet, he looked and sighed. He wiped his hands on Yao's pajama top, dotting the panda faces with red.

He would have to throw them away.

* * *

**85. Spiral**

"What are you doing to my hair?" Yao asked.

"I'm trying to braid it," Ivan answered with a giggle.

"It feels like you are tying my hair into knots."

"I'm new at this~! Be patient, Yao!"

Yao sighed and cracked his neck. He flipped through the newspapers sprawled out over the bed. He read the headlines and looked at the funny comics while Ivan fuzzed with his hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked when Ivan jumped off the bed.

"The hair curler~!"

"N-no! You can't curl my hair!"

"It'll be pretty~!"

Yao frowned deeply as he watched Ivan slip into the bathroom and come back out with the hair curler. He scowled himself for letting Ivan buy that atrocious device. He sat up when Ivan climbed back on the bed.

"Sit still so I don't burn you~!"

Yao gave a weak nod and sighed. He had to admit that Ivan was strangely good with the hair curler and the end product looked very nice. Not that he thought he looked good with curls, it was just a fact. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Ivan's fingers combing his hair. Ivan's touch was gentle; he really knew how to make him feel good.

When Ivan started doing his hair, Yao shifted his attention to the newspapers, though he wasn't really reading the words. Behind him, Ivan hummed a soft Russian song and giggled now and then.

"Yao's hair is so beautiful," Ivan commented.

"Is it done yet?"

"Almost~!"

Yao glanced at the curls over his shoulders. They were coming out wonderfully. He touched and hissed at how hot his hair was. He heard Ivan put away the curler and shuffle into the bathroom.

"Waah~ Yao is gorgeous!" Ivan blushed, handing the mirror over.

Yao checked the work. He pouted as he ran his fingers through the hot curls. He studied the smooth spirals and sighed. Why did he have to look so feminine? Ivan snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him back.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Ivan asked, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Yao gazed at his reflection again. He rolled his eyes and said, "I have some idea."

* * *

**84. Out Cold**

Ivan broke his eyes away from the television and looked over to Yao. He smiled to himself as he watched Yao struggle to stay awake. Yao's tired eyelids fought to stay open and his pouty lips quivered as he mumbled something to himself.

"Yao," Ivan said softly, "go to bed."

"Hmmph," Yao mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Is the movie over?"

"Not yet, it still has about another half an hour to go."

"Ah…" Yao yawned and rested his head on Ivan's shoulder. "I'll wait. I want to know if the girl finds her mom or not…"

Ivan softened and put his arm around his sleepy lover. He gave a gentle rub to Yao's arm and turned his eyes back to the television. He adjusted his arm when Yao shifted. He stole a glance at the digital clock and frowned. It was definitely way past Yao's bedtime, and Yao was the kind of person who didn't like to stay past his bedtime.

He couldn't help but smile gratefully. After all, Yao was staying awake to watch a movie with him; he could've gone to bed an hour ago, but he chose to spend time together. Ivan sighed contently and tightened his hug, feeling so blessed and loved.

He peeked at Yao again after ten minutes and found that Yao couldn't fight off the sleeping lure. He watched him snore quietly, fingers loosing clutching to his pajama top, and eyelids fluttering now and then.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on Yao's forehead.

"So cute~!"

He paused the movie. He carefully slipped his arms around Yao and lifted him off the couch. Yao shifted a bit and mumbled something, but otherwise, he stayed fast asleep. Ivan carried his sleeping beauty into their bedroom. With great care, he laid Yao on the bed.

"I-is the movie over?" Yao mumbled, scratching his cheek.

"Hmm~ It's over~!"

"Oh… Umm… What happens at the end?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Ivan giggled. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss to the delicate lips. "Good night~!"

He helped Yao slip under the sheet and tucked him in. Yao was already out cold before Ivan even finished tucking him in. Ivan giggled and shuffled quietly out of the room. He sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. Just as he was about to resume the movie, he had a change of heart. He turned off the television and went back to the bedroom.

He much rather watch the ending with Yao together tomorrow night.

* * *

**83. Heal**

"Ivan! If you don't clean your cut, it won't heal properly!"

"Ehh? It's fine~! It's just a little o-"

Yao narrowed his eyes angrily, flaring his teeth. Ivan squirmed and backed off immediately; he was well-aware of what would happen when Yao got angry. He sat down as instructed and extended his hand out. Some day ago, he had accidentally cut his finger with a knife. It was no big deal, really, the wound was barely visible.

But Yao, being Yao, was having a heart attack over it. The Asian settled down with the first aid kit and cleansed the finger with the angriest look on his face.

"You are so clumsy, and you don't take good care of yourself!"

"Heehee~ That's because I have Yao to take care of me~!"

"Hmph! What will you do if I weren't here!"

"W-what~! Why wouldn't Yao be here!?"

Yao took his time to answer. In the meantime, he rubbed a moist alcohol cloth over the cut and blew it on afterward. Ivan fidgeted. He gripped Yao by the shoulder and frowned deeply.

"Why wouldn't you be here?" he pressed, his fingers tightening their grip.

"I'm just saying," Yao responded quietly.

"You wouldn't leave me, right?"

Yao pursed his lips. He rubbed antibiotic ointment on the wound. Ivan gritted his teeth. He knocked the first aid kit away and grabbed Yao by the shoulders. He studied the bothered look on Yao's face, and his frown deepened.

"Why would you leave me?"

"I… What if something happens to me…?"

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Ivan… You don't kno---"

Ivan yanked Yao into his arms. He squeezed his lover with all his strength, physically showing how capable he was. Yao tugged at his shirt, but Ivan kept his secure hold.

"Nothing will happen," he whispered into Yao's ear, "as long as we are together."

Yao patted his back. He slid his hand up to hold Ivan's hand. Ivan relaxed his hug and cupped Yao's face. He sighed softly and leaned forward for a kiss. But Yao pinched his nose hardly.

"You smeared ointment all over my shirt," Yao growled, tightening his pinching.

"Eek! I-I am sorry!" Ivan wheezed. "A-ah! T-that really h-hurts, Yao!"

Yao huffed and let go. Ivan rubbed his nose while Yao ferociously wrapped a tight bandage around his finger. Afterward, they sat next to each other, fiddling each other's hand. Ivan tugged at the bandage absent-mindedly.

"Just be more careful in the future, okay?"

"Hmm~ I'll try!"

* * *

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

"Does this thing really work?"

Ivan nodded his head quickly. He held up the string telephone and handed one cup over to Yao. The Asian took it with some skepticism and squished the plastic cup with a doubtful pout.

Ivan jogged away to a distance and straightened out the string between the cups. He pointed at the cup and gestured for Yao to put it over his ear. Yao narrowed his eyes with a sigh, but did so anyways.

Ivan put the cup over his mouth and said, "Can you hear me?"

"H-hey! It actually works!" Yao shouted, gawking at the cup with surprised eyes.

Ivan giggled and pointed to the cup again. Yao caught his hint and put the cup over his mouth while Ivan put his cup over his ear.

"I can hear you, Ivan!"

They switched, and Ivan said, "I told you it works~!"

"Ha! It's kind of fun," Yao said. "Ni hao!"

"Privet!"

"How's the weather over there?"

"The weather is very nice~! Yao should come visit~!"

Yao laughed and Ivan smiled widely. They stared at each other from across the room for a moment. Ivan lifted the cup to his mouth, and Yao picked up the other end.

"I have something to tell you," Ivan said.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Ivan kept his eyes on Yao. The distance made it difficult to see what Yao's reaction was. He watched Yao drop the cup from his ear and held it between his hands, his eyes to the floor. Ivan pressed the cup over his ear and waited patiently for Yao to respond.

A minute went by, and Yao's eyes were still on the floor. Ivan swallowed hard, his fist squeezing the plastic cup tight. He shifted his eyes, searching the floor for nothing in particular. He looked up when he felt the string tugged.

Yao had the cup over his mouth.

Ivan straightened up and listened.

"I love you too."

* * *

**81. Pen and Paper**

Yao blinked at the piece of paper knocked into his hand. He glanced around the conference table; everyone was occupied with boredom or half-listening to Alfred's proposal to solve global warming. Only a pair of soft purple eyes met him from half way across the large table.

He smirked, amused, and unfolded the note discreetly. Ivan's handwriting was big and childish, exactly like his personality.

_I miss you! )':_

_Send me a kiss!_

Yao stifled a giggle though his lips pulled wide into a smile. He looked across the room and caught Ivan coyly avoiding his glance. He reached into his pocket and dug out a pen. He checked around to make sure no one was looking at him before he flattened the paper on the table. He wrote below Ivan's writing:

_Here!_

_kiss kiss_

Then, he triple-made-sure no one was watching. He brought the note to his lips and kissed it softly. He folded the paper quickly and slid it across the smooth table. It stopped in front of a bored and pouting Romano. The Italian frowned at the note. Yao bit his lip in panic. Luckily, before Romano could pick up the note, Ivan leaned over the table and snatched it away.

Yao darted his eyes to the white board and pretended he was listening to Alfred's plan. He shifted his head and watched Ivan in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't stop smiling as Ivan unfolded the note. He turned his head, leaning back against his chair, and watched Ivan bring the note to his lips and kiss it.

Their eyes met across the room. They both smiled like idiots.

"Hey, Yao! What's so funny?" Alfred barked, shaking his finger. "Global warming is super serious!"

"Aiyah… you wouldn't understand."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: Yosh! 80 to go! 8D_

_P.S. Check out my Livejournal for some RussiaChina adult-oriented stories! 8DD  
_

_07.07.09_

_9:50 PM_


	3. Chapter 3

_APH and its characters © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Russia x China_

* * *

**80. Words**

"Ivan," Yao grumbled, raising his eyebrow. "'Kol' is not a word."

The Russian perked up after he put down the 'L' letter tile above 'over' to form 'kol' and 'Lover' on the Scrabble board. He blinked, contemplated his lover's pouting face. He looked at his words and laughed softly.

"Yes, it is~!" he said defiantly.

"No, it's not!" Yao shouted, slamming his hands on the table, shaking the tiles off the board. "If 'kol' is a word, then you should've let me used 'aru'!"

"But 'aru' isn't a word," Ivan pouted with a frown.

Yao reached next to him and picked up the dictionary. He pushed it across the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "Show me where it says 'kol' is a word."

Ivan sighed as he flipped through the pages, "YaoYao shouldn't be so angry~! It's just a game!"

He looked down at the page and scanned through the words. He turned the dictionary over to Yao and pointed at a bold word. Yao leaned over and narrowed his eyes. He stared up at Ivan with an angry frown.

"That says 'kolkhoz'," he said, snarling.

"Kol is short for kolkhoz~!"

"No, it's not!" Yao shrieked, shaking his head with frustration. "You are cheating!"

"Ah-ha~! Don't be like that," Ivan giggled. He rested his chin on his hands and smiled brightly. "Ah~ I get 16 points for it. That means I win the game."

"It doesn't count!" Yao looked like he almost wanted to pull his hair out.

Ivan giggled. He reached across the table and took Yao's hands.

"I won~! I won~! So YaoYao has to do what I want~!"

Yao threw his hands up in the air. He scooted his chair back and stomped away, shouting angrily in Chinese. Ivan hurried after him, giggling.

"Yao~ The bedroom is that way~!"

* * *

**79. Starvation  
**

Yao couldn't remember the last thing he ate or drank. He couldn't remember how many days he had been on the run or how many nights he had gone without sleeping. His heart was tense and his body was tired. Fear consumed his every thought. Fleeing became his primal instinct; body nutrient would have to come second.

He stumbled toward the temple in front of him, hoping it would be a temporal shelter for him to take a short and much-needed break. He slipped through the jammed door and glanced at the dark surrounding. The temple was in ruins; the floors and walls were cracked. There was no offering on the altar before the statue of Buddha.

He forced his legs to move and found his way behind the statue, which was in desperate need of a new paint job. He hid himself in the tiny space between the statue and the wall. He leaned against the wall and sighed slowly.

Now that he had settled down and satisfied his fleeing instinct, his hunger immediately took over. He licked his cracked lips, hoping it would somehow alleviate the dryness in his throat. He palmed his aching stomach and felt a rush of nausea attacking his head.

If he didn't die from bullets and stab wounds, he was surely to die of starvation.

He sniffled and swallowed hard, pretending that he had a drop of water to drink. He looked up and gazed through the small paper window. The sun was setting. Perhaps he could go search for supplement once he could hide under the cover of darkness.

A small creak from the distance alerted him. He stayed still and pressed his head back. He looked out between the statue and the wall. Someone was coming into the temple. As it was dark, he couldn't tell who it was. Only that the person was taller and boarder than Kiku. He didn't know if he should be relieved or worried.

Heavy footsteps approached the statue. Yao froze and kept as still as he could. He slowed down his breathing; though it was predominantly because of exhaustion. He listened and watched the unknown figure search the temple.

Then, his stomach growled. In the barren temple, the sound echoed. He panicked, throwing his arms over his stomach. He prayed he wasn't discovered but the sharp footsteps coming close to him told him otherwise.

He stared blankly at the tall man peeking at him with a surprised smile. The man chuckled childishly and said something in a language that Yao wasn't familiar with.

Yao pushed back. He reached for his gun as the man reached into his long coat. Wasn't it a blasphemy to spill blood in a temple of the great Buddha? But this man, this foreigner probably wouldn't know that.

He braced himself. His finger reached to cock the gun. The man, on the other hand, didn't take out his weapon. Instead, he extended a small flask over to him. Yao eyed the flask with suspicion. The man widened his smile and bent to put the flask on the ground. He backed away and watched from a distance.

Yao hesitated. It would very easily be a trap. But if the man had wanted to kill him, he could've done so already. Slowly, he scooted out from the small space and toward the flask. He took it, gave it a shake, and untwisted the top.

Water. Yao had never been so happy to have plain water. He gulped down greedily, feeling the water soothing away some pain in his body. He took a breath and sighed with content. He took another sip and licked his lips.

The man watched him, still smiling. Yao contemplated his next act. He twisted the flask close and cautiously came out of the space. He stayed on his knees and glanced up at the stranger. Military uniform – one that looked familiar but he couldn't recall which army it belonged to. The long scarf definitely wasn't part of the uniform though.

"Thank you," he said in his native tongue.

The other man blinked and smiled, saying something that he didn't understand. They stayed in their position for a moment. The man stepped over casually and knelt next to him. Yao leaned back, wary of the stranger.

He flinched when the man brushed a gloved finger to his cheek. His hand immediately reached for his gun, ready to fight back if he must. But the man didn't attack him; he only caressed his dirty cheek with a soft smile.

Violet eyes, Yao noticed. What kind of people had violet eyes?

The man put his fingers around Yao's chin and lifted his head up. Before he knew it, Yao felt a set of warm lips on his own. He winced and pushed back. But strong arms wrapped around him and he was locked in. A hot tongue ran over his lips and pried them open. He whimpered at the invading tongue and the stench of alcohol on it.

He couldn't breathe until the man pulled away. He panted, nervous and confused. The man beamed a happy smile and gave him a brief hug with satisfaction on his face. Yao drew his arms in to protect himself. He was weak at the moment and could easily be taken advantage of.

The man stood up, shifting the gun around his back. He extended his hand down and smiled.

"You come with me," he said in surprisingly good Chinese.

Yao blinked, mouth gaping as he tried to think of the right thing to say. His hand reached up toward the man's. Their hands clasped. The man pulled him up. Yao's legs felt weak under him. Perhaps it was the hunger. Perhaps it was the powerful aura coming from the man – so intimidating but enticing.

"You are hungry?" the man asked.

"Y-yes…" Yao stammered, eyes gazing at the man. Who was this person?

"Then we eat."

The man led him out of the temple. The smile had not faded from his face. The dying sunlight shone on them. Yao took a good look at the man – his savior. With the light coming behind him, making him glow gloriously, Yao thought the man could very well be a god himself.

* * *

**78. Drink**

"Vodka~ Vodka~! Vodka~!"

Ivan giggled softly at Yao dancing around the living room with a bottle of high-class vodka in his hand. He wasn't surprised Yao was such an adorable drunk and what a light-weight he was! He was very amused by his crush's antics and watched him attentively – partially for enjoyment, partially to keep an eye out for his safety.

Yao pranced across the room and leaped in the air. He landed gracefully and took a swig from the bottle. He turned his head over and waved at Ivan. Ivan laughed and waved back. Yao stumbled over and looped an arm around Ivan's neck. The Russian stiffened and felt his cheeks flushing with nervousness.

"Ivan~ Why aren't you drinking with me?" For an intoxicated person, Yao was surprisingly coherent in speech.

Ivan shyly put his arm around Yao's waist. He stammered when Yao suddenly climbed over and sat on his laps. He panted heavily, cheeks blooming in pink. Yao reached up and caressed his cheek. Ivan felt himself melting under the soothing touch. He lowered his eyes, gazing at Yao's pouty lips, wondering if he could kiss them.

Then Yao pinched him – hard.

Ivan flinched and turned his head away, but Yao wouldn't let go of his cheek. In fact, the Asian man was grinning like a maniac and tightening his pinch.

"Y-Yao! That hurts," Ivan whined.

"Your face is pudgy," Yao laughed. He stopped pinching to take a swig. Then, without warning, he smacked Ivan across the face.

"O-ouch! Yao…?" Ivan pouted, putting his hand over his burning cheek.

"Why are you always wearing so much clothes?" Yao frowned, jabbing Ivan hard in the chest. "Are you fat?"

"I'm big-boned," the Russian quickly clarified. Yao was definitely losing points in the cute department.

"I bet you're fat. Fatass."

"I am not fat!"

Yao laughed and gulped down the rest of the vodka in the bottle. He threw it on the floor and put his hands on Ivan's shoulders. Ivan looked up, wary of Yao's next action.

"Not fat, huh?" Yao raised an eyebrow. "Prove it. Take off your clothes."

Ivan gulped. He must have misheard Yao. He tilted his head and smiled nervously. But Yao's hands were fumbling with his buttons and undoing them.

This could very well be the happiest moment of Ivan's life. He swallowed hard, heart pounding as Yao undressed him. He fought the urge to do the same to Yao and kept blood from rushing to his vital regions. Instead, he kept his hands on Yao's hips, anchoring the man on his laps.

He gazed up with half-opened eyes as Yao finished unbuttoning his coat. Soft hands ran across his bare chest and every time he felt skin on his nipple, he flinched with excitement. Yao wore a soft smile on his lips; his cheeks red from alcohol. Their eyes met, and Ivan couldn't control himself anymore. He leaned forward, hoping to finally taste those delicate lips.

But Yao stopped him and said, "You _are_ fat."

Then he pinched Ivan's stomach, pulling at what he considered as fat. Yao gripped the roll of flesh and skin and jiggled it, laughing while he did. Ivan winced and shook Yao's hand off his stomach. He pouted and whimpered sadly.

"Awww~!" Yao teased. "Is the fatass going to cry?"

Yao was definitely not cute drunk.

* * *

**77. Test**

Yao gripped the pen in his hand tightly. He stared at his test – half of which had not been filled out yet. He looked up at the clock and whimpered at the fact that he had only about ten minutes left.

He turned his attention back to the test. The problems were difficult and complicated for his level of proficiency. He glanced up at Ivan seated across from him, hands on his laps with a wide and excited smile.

Before Ivan noticed him, Yao dropped his eyes quickly back to the test. Why was he such an idiot? Why did he think it was a good idea to get Ivan's attention by signing up for Russian lessons? Granted, he had had a lot of fun being tutored by the authentic Russian. But he actually didn't learn a lot. The only thing he had learned was that Russian was hard.

He read the question and figured it was asking something about a boy and his dog. Or the weather, he wasn't too sure. With a shaky hand, he scribbled down his answer in half-ass Cyrillic symbols. He was fairly certain he had misspelled a few words as well as confused one symbol with another.

He looked at the next problem and frowned. Everything was starting to look the same to him. He gritted his teeth and glanced up at the clock. He took three minutes to answer the last question!?

He was so screwed. If he failed this test, then what would Ivan think of him!? He dropped the pen and clasped his head in frustration and panic.

"Aiyah! Aiyah! Aiyah!" he yelped, having forgotten that he was in the presence of his crush.

"Ehh? Yao, are you okay?"

"A-AH! Yes, yes, fine. Almost done, ha ha ha!"

Yao picked up the pen again and stared at the page. The questions looked like black worms to him.

Screw it. He couldn't take it anymore. The whole reason he was suffering through Russian lessons was because he wanted to…

"Please go out with me!" he shouted with a flushed face.

Ivan gawked at him. Yao huffed anxiously and gulped hard; he had just put himself on the line completely without even knowing how Ivan felt about him. He waited, biting his lip with anticipation.

"Ah… Ha~ Sure," Ivan said, smiling.

"R-really!?"

"Hmm~! I like Yao a lot too."

Yao thought he could just die. He sighed with relief and relaxed into his chair. Ivan kept a smile on his face and looked at the paper.

"Ah, then~! Are you done with the test?"

"N… No…"

"Ha~ Take your time then~!"

Yao sighed and picked up the pen again. The things he was willing to do for love…

* * *

**76. Broken Pieces**

"Ivan," Yao called from the kitchen. "I need help."

Ivan perked up immediately from the couch. Helping Yao was one of his favorite things to do. With a happy smile, he hurried to the kitchen. He spotted Yao tip-toeing by the counter, trying to reach something stacked in the cupboard above the oven.

He walked over and took his chance to wrap his arms around Yao's small waist. He smiled at his lover.

"YaoYao needs me?"

"I can't get the big plate," Yao said, pointing at a big white porcelain plate.

Ivan broke off the hug and looked up. The plate was stacked under a pile of smaller plates and bowls. He walked to the edge of the oven and reached his arm up. He was just a bit short of reaching the top of the dishes. He tip-toed, but he was still a little too short.

He stood up straight. The lovers exchanged a helpless glance. Ivan huffed and wrapped his hands around Yao's hips.

"Up!" Ivan chirped, and without warning, he lifted Yao off the ground.

"W-wah!" Yao yelped, stiffening.

Ivan lifted Yao up. Yao looked into the cupboard and started to take off the dishes on top of the plate he needed. Ivan sighed and kept his arms extended. Yao was light, but it was straining on his arms.

"Did you get it yet?" he asked impatiently.

"No," Yao answered. "Why do we have so many plates up here!"

Ivan felt his arms shaking. He gulped and fought against the strains. He should be able to hold his lover up for a period of time without trouble. Besides, if he let Yao down now, what would his dear think of him? He wouldn't want to appear weak in front of Yao.

"Can you use another plate?" he asked.

"They are not big enough."

He glanced up and watched Yao move the last bowl out of the way and pick up the plate he needed. He sighed in relief and lowered Yao down.

But Yao didn't realize it. As Ivan lowered him, he reached for the stack of dishes that was moved aside. Yao must have panicked and thought Ivan was going to drop him. He thrashed his hand, trying to grab onto something. His hand knocked the stack of dishes off the cupboard.

"Yao!"

Ivan backed away, pulling Yao into his arms to avoid the falling dishes. Yao screamed as they fell to the ground together. Ivan quickly put his hands over Yao's hand to protect him from the broken shards. They stayed on the ground until the sound of broken dishes stopped echoing in their ears.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked, rubbing Yao on the arm.

Yao looked at him with obvious trauma on his face. Ivan frowned and pulled him into his arms. He stroked his back and whispered soothing words.

"The plate is broken," Yao mumbled into Ivan's chest.

"We'll get new ones," Ivan said. He kissed Yao on the cheek and added, "and we'll put somewhere that isn't so high."

Yao shifted and sat on the ground. He stared at the broken pieces. He rubbed his face and groaned. Ivan scooted over and wrapped his arms around his distressed lover.

"It's okay, YaoYao," he said, "I'll clean it up for you, and we'll go out and eat, okay?"

Yao turned to him and nodded slightly. Ivan helped him off the ground and ushered him out of the kitchen.

Maybe they should switch to using plastic or paper plates…

**

* * *

  
75. Mirror**

Ivan stepped out of the shower. The hot steam around him made it difficult to breath. He took a deep breath and shuffled to the front of the fogged mirror. He reached up his hand and was about to wipe the condensation off when an idea struck him. He giggled to himself as he used his finger to write a message on the mirror.

Then he dried himself and stepped out with a wide smile.

...

Yao turned off the water and squeezed the excess water out of his hair. He stepped out and wrapped the towel around him. He stood in front of the mirror with his hands in his hair. He blinked at the fogged mirror. He gulped at the message sprawled across the reflective glass.

_I AM WATCHING YOU_

He felt a chill down his spine. Slowly, he turned his head and looked around the bathroom. He laughed nervously, smacking himself for being silly. As if Ivan could be in the small bathroom. He was alone here. Yes, alone, definitely alone.

He froze when he heard a soft noise coming from the shower. Above the shower was a small window. He stared at it, thinking it must have been the wind. He never would have imagined seeing a hand slowly crawled its way in.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and unlocked himself from the bathroom, the towel slipping off his waist in the process.

"Eehhh~ YaoYao!" Ivan called from behind the window. "Come back!"

* * *

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

Ivan smiled widely at his opponent. Yao narrowed his eyes and deepened a pout. Their elbows planted on the table, they gripped each other's hand in an arm-wrestling match. The winner would get a very special prize from the loser.

They silently counted to three. Then the match began. Yao pushed with all his strength, but Ivan wasn't going down easily. Their eyes met, both burning with the desire to win. Yao inhaled through his nose. Ivan kept a dwindling smile.

"Hi-yah!" Yao groaned, and gained a temporal lead.

Ivan fought back and pushed Yao back. Yao yelped at his hand draw closer to the surface of the table. He gritted his teeth, pumping his entire prowess into his arm. But it still wasn't strong enough to topple the Russian.

He had no choice then. As if he would lose to Ivan again.

He looked up at Ivan. A smirk came over his lips. Ivan frowned slightly but kept his mind on the match.

"A-ah… ah… I-Ivan… ahh…." Yao moaned seductively.

Ivan blinked up – surprised and captivated. Yao took his chance and slammed Ivan's arm down on the table. He stood up, throwing his hands up, and whooped in victory.

"Ha-ha! You lost!" Yao pointed and laughed.

Ivan blinked at his arm with a frown. He leaped away from the table. He rushed to Yao and picked the celebrating man off the ground.

"H-hey! You c-can't do that!" Yao protested, struggling against the Russian's hold.

"YaoYao cheated~ He needs to be punished!"

"W-wait! N-no! Re-match! Re-match!"

"Too late~!"

* * *

**73. I Can't**

"I-I can't, I'm sorry, I… I can't," Yao stammered, putting his hand over his trembling lips.

"Why not?" Ivan asked with a frown. "I thought… this is what you wanted."

"I did want it… but… I… I'm sorry!"

"Yao… it's because of me, isn't it?" Ivan lowered his head. "You don't want me."

"No, it's not that! It's nothing like that!"

Yao dropped his hand from his mouth and took a sharp breath. They were supposed to go ice-skating together, with Ivan as the instructor. Yao had been very excited about it and couldn't get out of bed faster in the morning.

But now seeing Ivan dressed in nothing but his scarf and a tight red thong, he absolutely had to change his mind. Why in the world was Ivan ice-skating in a thong anyways?

He took a deep gasp for air and shook his head, fighting hard to resist screaming and laughing.

"I just can't, I'm sorry," Yao said.

"Then… at least take this." Ivan bent over – Yao flinched – and reached into his duffle bag. He took out a matching pair of hot-red thong and handed it to him. "Please take it, Yao. It would mean a lot to me."

Yao hesitated at the gift. But he couldn't break Ivan's heart, especially when the Russian looked on the edge of tears. He took the thong with both hands and held it to his chest in gratitude. He smiled brightly, lips twitching.

"Thank you, I… I'll treasure it…!"

* * *

**72. Mischief Managed**

"Ivan, what's that in your hand?"

"N-nothing," the Russian lied, turning his eyes away.

"Did you take something from Arthur's house?" Yao frowned.

"N-no…."

"Ivan!" the Asian scolded, stomping his foot. "You can't just take Arthur's things!"

"But he is such a jerk~!" Ivan pouted, as if that justified his action.

"What did you take? Give it back!"

"It's just a map~! Look!" Ivan unrolled the scroll, revealing a detailed map with intricate tunnels and passages. "It's pretty!"

Yao studied the map with a frown, not quite sure what he was looking at. It looked like a building with many floors; a hospital or maybe a school. He sighed and looked up at Ivan with a heavy scowl.

"Take it back! And apologize!"

"Why~?" Ivan whined, holding the map to his chest.

"What are you going to do with it anyways?"

"Look for this place, of course~! I wanna know where it's and what's there!"

Yao narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin. Ivan turned the map upside down and looked at it.

"You'll give it back after you find this place, okay?"

"Promise~!"

* * *

**71. Obsession  
**

There was something sinister about Ivan's affection toward him, and as such, Yao loathed the man.

He stared at his hands with a heavy frown as Ivan fiddled with his hair with a soft giggle.

"Your hair is so beautiful," the Russian whispered, "I want it to be mine."

Yao swallowed and licked his lips. Ivan's fingers roamed through his hair and massaged his scalp; he probably thought Yao would find it pleasurable. But it only sent shudders down his spine. He glanced over without moving his head. Ivan's fingers deep in his hair, twirling and teasing the black strands. Violet eyes locked on him.

Yao flinched when he felt hot breath on his ear. He closed his eyes as Ivan's tongue licked the shell of his ear slowly, like a snail climbing up a leaf. He held his breath; Ivan's tongue dipped into his ear, licking his ear canal. He shuddered slightly at the saliva gathering up in his organ.

"Your ear is cute too," the Russian whispered, "I want it to be mine."

Yao knew what was coming next. He stood still as Ivan traced his tongue from his ear to his lips. Ivan parted his lips forcefully and invited his tongue in. He licked Yao's tongue and teeth before pulling it back out to dance it across Yao's lips.

"Your mouth is so soft and lovely," the Russian whispered, "I want it to be mine."

Yao kept himself composed, fighting the humiliation. Ivan scooted down, bringing his tongue from Yao's lips all the way to his chest. He licked through the shirt and bit it playfully. Yao pursed his lips close, still tasting vodka on them.

"Your heart is," the Russian whispered. Abruptly, he let out a moan like a wild beast. "Your heart is mine."

Yao sat still, not showing one flick of emotion. Ivan kept at licking and biting his shirt. The moisture swept through the fabric and sent a chill to his chest. He felt Ivan invading his blood, taking over him, claiming him as his property.

He breathed through his nose slowly and resisted.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: Another 10 down. ;A;_

_I like looking for RussiaChina hints in the strips, don't you~? 8D~ For instance, in the Fly Canada-san strips, during both roll calls, Ivan asked for Yao. I bet someone misses his husband, da? ;D_

_07.24.09_

_12:50 AM_


End file.
